clashofclansfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Idées de mises à jour futures
Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!' 'Cette page est faite pour exprimer vos idées, alors allez-y!!! N'oubliez pas de formuler votre idée le plus clairement possible, avec les détails nécessaires (niv HDV, coût...). Si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, notez simplement les éléments importants sans faire de phrases. Bossoyok s'engage à mettre votre idée en forme. Que souhaitez-vous trouver dans les futures mises à jour? De nouvelles troupes De nouveaux bâtiments Des améliorations (troupes/bâtiments) Quelque chose en plus pour les clans Un nouveau Roi/Reine Autre ATTENTION! Les idées qui ne sont pas écrite dans la section correspondante seront supprimées. (Exemple: la tour de soin > "Quelque chose en plus" > "Nouveaux bâtiments et nouvelles troupes") De même toute idée non développée risque d'être supprimée. 'Les améliorations' ''Améliorations de troupes '''Amélioration des guérisseuses : '''il serait intéressant de pouvoir "diriger" les guérisseuses pendant une attaque. Sans pour autant définir quel type de troupes elle va soigner ou sur quel groupe de troupes elle doit se concentrer pendant une attaque. Il faudrait qu'en appuyant sur l'icône des guérisseuses (comme pour déclencher le pouvoir des héros) elle aille soigner d'autres troupes. C'est principalement pour éviter qu'elles se concentrent sur un groupe de barbares qui attaque un mur ou un truc quelque chose dans ce genre...' Comme ça, on pourrait la faire changer de cible afin qu'elle se concentre sur les troupes vraiment en difficulté ! Amélioration cochons lvl 6 → j'aimerais beaucoup que la prochaine mise a jour nous offre la possibilité de faire des cochons niveau 6. Le coût de l'amélioration serait de 80 000 d'élixir noir et chaque cochon coûterait 75 élixir noir. Nécessite d'avoir l' hdv 10 pour les améliorer. Parlons des '''archers. Ils ont besoin d'avoir un niveau 8 car ils ne font plus long feu face au nouveau canon niveau 13. Les chiffres de l'archer: 28 Dégâts par seconde, 55PV, coûte 500 élixir. thumb|180pxPour les sorciers, il faudrait qu'ils soient comme les tour de sorciers ,car c'est un peu étrange que quand on les utilise en attaque, ils lancent des boules de feu,mais sur les tours, ils tirent des éclairs, donc je voudrais qu'ils puissent envoyer des éclairs! Pour les sorcières, j'ai pensé à des sorcières de niveau 3. '''Le nombre de squelettes qu'elle invoquerait serait de '''10 squelettes, ce qui ferait un très gros carnage en full-sorcières. Elle coûterait 90.000 élixir noir pour l'améliorer, en revanche elle coûterait en''' formation 500 élixir noir'. J'aimerais que l'on puisse améliorer le sort de foudre, ce n'est pas assez pour moi que au niveau 1, ils fassent 300 de dommages et au niveau 6, 450. On pourrait alors augmenter leurs dégâts pour que ça aie plus d'effet. moi j'aimerai que les P.E.K.K.A aient un nouveau niveau (le niveau 6) leur cout de formations serait de 50 000 élixir sa serai cool =) Améliorations de Bâtiments Ce pourrait être intéressant de '''choisir sur quel type de bâtiment les héros concentrent leurs attaques'. Par exemple choisir entre tous les bâtiments, seulement les défenses ou encore seulement les ressources. Le choix des cibles pourrait s'effectuer avant ou pendant une attaque et pourrait engendrer ou non un coût (or, élixir ou élixir noir). On pourrait par ailleurs définir des cibles différentes pour chaque héros et une fois tous les bâtiments du type choisi détruits, les héros se mettraient à attaquer tous les autres bâtiments en commençant par le premier à leur portée. il faudrait créer des remparts aériens pour ralentir les gargouilles, mais les ballons, eux, passeraient en dessous et on les améliorerais avec des sapeurs ( 10 sapeurs 5 = 500 points de vie ). Il serait bien d'avoir les camps militaire niveau 9 avec des flammes bleu, et éventuellement avoir +10 place en plus au lieu de 5. J 'aimerais aussi la possibilité d’améliorer les pièges a ressorts afin que elles ait plus de portée,que elle vire des troupes avec beaucoup de places... Je voudrais une défense améliorée, alors j'ai pensé à un mortier de niveau 9, avec 75 de dégâts par coup et assez cher il faudrait compter 8 000 000 Or pour son amélioration. Il faudrait aussi ajouter un nouvel hôtel de ville, le niveau 11. Celui-ci,électrique, ajouterait de nouvelles améliorations et pourquoi pas de nouvelles troupes ! → cette amélioration est déjà probablement en cours: un nouvel HDV représente d'importants travaux et un travail minutieux, afin de ne pas déséquilibrer le jeu! Mines et extracteurs niveau 13 et 14 (ce tableau est valable pour les 2) Il faudrait améliorer les réserves d'or et réservoirs d'élixir: capacités 3 000 000 de ressources (en tout 12 000 000) et coût d'amélioration 1 000 000 d'or\élixir . 'Quelque chose en plus...' ''Nouveaux bâtiments et nouvelles troupes j'ai pensé a un piège plus précisément un trou qui capture un nombre de troupe suivant son niveau niveau 1 il capture 5 troupes il niveau 2 il capture 6 troupes ect... il irez jusque au niveau 5 et pourrais capturais 10 tropes sachant qu'un géant fais 5 troupes niveau 5 le piège pourrais capturais 2 géant on pourrais en avoir 4 débloquer a partir de l’hôtel de ville niveau 9 le pige cou terrais 10 000 et prendrais 4 de place et les tropes capturer irez dans les camps militaire . J'ai pensé au dragon noir (on peut surement trouver un nom plus sympa) qui a comme cible principale les bâtiments défensifs ou juste les anti-aériens. l faut la caserne noir niveau 7 améliorable pour 4 500 000 élixir. Pourquoi ne pas pouvoir construire des "TOURS DE BARBARES"? Les barbares, en haut de leur tour, lanceraient des épées sur ceux qui attaqueraient le village. Les tours de barbares iraient jusque au niveau 10. Les tirs des barbares seraient plus puissants mais moins rapides que ceux des archers sur leurs tours. A partir du niveau 9, on peut choisir de leur donner plus de rapidité mais moins de puissance grâce à un sort de précipitation, ou l'inverse grâce à un sort de rage. Les tours de barbares se débloqueraient et pourraient s'améliorer au niveau 2 à l' Hôtel de ville niveau 2, comme les Tours d'archers. Les barbares qui seraient sur la tour seraient: niveau 1 du niveau 1 à 2 de la tour, niveau 2 au niveau 3 de la tour, niveau 3 au niveau 4 et 5 de la tour, niveau 4 au niveau 6 de la tour, niveau 5 aux niveaux 7 et 8 de la tour, niveau 6 au niveau 9 de la tour et niveau 7 au niveau 10 de la tour. Vous pourrez choisir de la vitesse, de l'étendue de la zone de tir et des dégâts par seconde, ainsi que les coûts (en or) de la tour de barbares, pour la construire ou l'améliorer. J'aimerais une nouvelle unité terrestre qui s'appellera le S.H.A.R.K:PV2500,attaque 200,prend 15 de place,il porte une catapulte sur le dos et s'attaque aux cibles terrestres et aériennes.Coût 100 000 élixir,vitesse 40,vie1000,fait des dégâts de zone. Cibles préférés toutes,durée de formation 35 min. Débloquer à partir de l'hôtel de ville niveau 9 et pour améliorer la caserne au niveau 9 il faut payer 2 500 000 élixirs.Il n'a qu'un niveau. On pourrait créer une nouvelle troupe noire : nain. Elle pourrait '''sauter au-dessus des remparts,' comme les chevaucheurs, mais elle serait plus rapide. Unité insensible aux pièges à ressort. Lthumba tour de sorcière a plutôt pour objectif de distraire les ennemis. La sorcière a une attaque très faible, mais peu créer des squelettes lorsque l'ennemi entre dans sa zone de portée, pour ainsi les désorienter. Deux zone de portée: la première de 7 cases: lorsque les ennemis entrent dans cette zone la sorcière peut faire apparaître les squelettes. La deuxième de 12 cases: les squelettes peuvent ensuite "se balader" sur tout cette zone. *le niveau nécessaire pour améliorer dépend du niveau maximum de l'HDV (10/11) La catapulte (nouvelle défense) une défense qui enverrait des petites bombes. Elle aurait la meme portée que le propulseur d'air (possibilité de choisir la direction de tir) et serait disponible hdv 7. Il faudrait rearmer les bombes de la catapulte apres chaque defense comme les pieges. cout de construction: 1 000 000 d'or niveau 1: 20 degat par bombe, cadence de tir: toute les 2 secondes projections d'une bombe, cout de rearmement: 5000 or niveau 2(hdv8): 40 degat par bombe, cadence de tir: comme niveau 1, cout de rearmement 10000 or niveau 3(hdv9): 80 degat par bombe, cadence de tir une bombe par seconde, cout de rearmement 15000or cible:terrestre Ou encore une nouvelle défense qui s’appellerait la cachette qui consiste à avoir une grosse portée mais seulement devant elle. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas viser en arrière par exemple et on pourrait changer son orientation. Déblocable HDV lvl 8. Portée : 10. Cibles : Sol Nous voudrions une nouvelle tour nommée "La Tour De Soin" ,qui soignerait les autres tours à proximité lorsqu'on se fait attaquer. Elle soigne toutes les trois secondes ''',et on peut '''choisir de soigner en cible unique sur une très grande portée (13) ou de soigner toutes les tours sur une portée de 8. Bien entendu cette tour coûterait très cher car elle est très intéressante. (une seule tour disponible) Nous voudrions aussi une nouvelle tour nommée "la tour de gel". Celle-ci gèlerait les troupes ennemis pendant un court laps de temps, ce qui les rendrait plus lentes, et réduirait leur fréquence d'attaque. On peut également l'imaginer sous forme de mortier. Il se débloquerait à l'hôtel de ville niveau 8. On ne pourrait en avoir qu'une seul et il n'y aurait que 3 niveaux vu sa puissance. Une attaque toutes les 3 secondes, vise en priorité les unités non ralenties Un nouveau bâtiment:' La carrière noire.' Elle se débloquerait au niveau 9 et coûterait au moins 30 000 d’élixir noir. Pour la cadence d'extraction elle pourrait commencer à 1000/h. Mais elle ne produit pas d’élixir noir. Quand on récupère les ressources, on choisit entre extraire de l'or ou de l’élixir rose. Cela donnerait un petit boost dans la ressource dont on à le plus besoin. Si Supercell décide de faire un hdv 11 électrique, alors j'avais une nouvelle idée de troupe noire déblocable à ce niveau de l'hdv : le molosse d'orage :il ressemblerait au molosse de lave sauf qu'il serait bleu clair avec des éclairs autours de lui et il aurait une carapace de métal sur le dos. Toutes ses caractéristiques (prix de la formation, coût) seraient les mêmes que pour le molosse de lave excepté sa cible préférée : ce serait les tours de l'enfer. ''' Un nouveau bâtiment défensif déblocable à l'hdv 11 également : '''la tour des cieux (qui s'oppose au nom de la tour de l'enfer). Son rechargement, coût de construction et améliorations seraient seraient les mêmes que pour la tour de l'enfer. Sa cible préférée serait les PEKKA et si un sort de foudre ennemi serai utilisé dans son champ d'action (de même taille que pour la tour de l'enfer), alors elle fera un effet "paratonnerre" qui absorberait la foudre et ainsi empêcherait de faire des dégâts aux autres bâtiments dans son champ d'action (ressemblance avec la tour de l'enfer qui, elle, bloque les effets de guérison). Si la tour des cieux est réglée en cible unique, alors elle fait un rayon bleu électrique qui ressemble à celui de la tour de l'enfer. Si la tour des cieux est réglée en cibles multiples, alors elle ferait beaucoup moins de dégats que la tour de l'enfer réglée en cible multiple sauf que la tour des cieux pourra faire une sorte de pluie d’éclairs qui électrocuteraient les ennemis dans son champ d'action et ce, pendant 4 sec. Les PEKKA seraient plus affectés par cela et ils resteraient paralysés 8 sec. Si la tour des cieux est réglée en cible multiples, alors elle mettrait 20 sec a se recharger avant de refaire une nouvelle pluie d'éclairs à effet de zone. Ce serait efficace contre les dragons car pendant qu'ils sont paralysées, les défenses anti-aériennes pourront les achever. Il faudrait avoir de nouvelles troupes noires: * Des troupes noires qui ont la même fonction que les gobelins: piler les ressources plus rapidement. Cette untié pourrait être un satire du style "Percy Jackson" avec un gros baluchon pour y mettre les ressources volées. * Des troupes noires qui ont la même fonction que les guérisseuses mais celle-ci seraient la terre mais soigneraient les troupes volantes.' Cette unité pourrait être un centaure tenant une canne magique.' ''Nouveaux sorts et pièges # J'ai pensé à une bombe à lave. Elle s'activerait dans un dans une assez grande zones et ferait brûlée tout les ennemis touchés par sa lave. Elle aurait trois niveau et coûterait 1.000.000 pour la construire et 500.000 pour la réarmer au 1er niveau Une '''trappe géante' ! Un trappe 2x2 par exemple, qui élimine jusqu'à 25 troupes (donc qui OS un P.E.K.K.A :p). Mais une seule trappe maximum ^^ Un piège : la cage. l'ennemi est enfermé dans la cage. Au 3ème niveau ce piège bloque les missiles de son prisonnier! Coût:8,000,000 or. Hdv niveaux 9 ou 10 nécessaire. Elle ne marche que sur: barbare, archer, gobelin, sapeur, sorcier, P.E.K.K.A., golem, sorcière, squelette, valkyrie, chevaucheur. Ia cage enflamme également le prisonnier !! Elle peut être détruite mais seulement par les héros ou P.E.K.K.A. (le P.E.K.K.A. la détruit de l'intérieur) J'avais pensé à un nouveau piège à partir de l'hdv 8, une sorte de piège tornade qui éparpillerait les troupes. Il n'affecte pas les troupes noires et les Héros. La portée 1, c'est la zone qui détermine les unités affectées, et la portée 2 c'est la distance où les unités sont envoyées.Je rappelle que la portée, c'est le nombre de cases de rayon à partir du centre de la construction. Si vous trouvez un nom mieux que piège tornade n'hésitez pas dans les commentaires. On pourrait créer un nouveau sort noir (''donc qui prend un de place dans les capacités de concoction), '''le sort d'attraction. Fonctionnement (ex) : une personne attaque un village. elle a avec elle diverses troupes et un sort d'attraction. cette personne envoie des géants (cible préférée : défenses) et des gobelins (cible préférée : ressources) sur le village du défenseur. Par la suite, il déploie son sort d'attraction sur un bâtiment non détruit au choix sur le village du défenseur. pendant une certaine durée, toutes les troupes, sans exception, présentes ou placées sur le terrain, iront vers ce bâtiment et le détruiront. Cela peut être très utile pour se débarrasser des mortiers et des défenses anti-aériennes. Attention cependant : '''Le sort d'attraction ciblera automatiquement le bâtiment le plus proche non détruit. Il ne peut pas cibler les remparts.' les troupes '''ne s'occuperont pas de détruire les autres bâtiments pendant que le sort est activé. Ils se contenteront de détruire les obstacles qui sont sur leur chemin' (remparts). Les troupes qui auront pris le bâtiment pour cible continueront de l'attaquer après l'expiration du sort d'attraction. Si deux sorts d'attraction sont utilisés à peu près en même temps, alors les troupes seront attirées vers le bâtiment ciblé par le sort qui a été déployé en deuxième. Une fois que le temps imparti du premier sort est écoulé, les troupes iront vers le bâtiment ciblé par le deuxième sort, jusqu'à ce que le temps imparti du deuxième sort soit écoulé. Si un sapeur ne rencontre aucun rempart qui puisse lui bloquer la route pour aller vers le bâtiment ciblé, alors il explosera sur ce bâtiment, pour l'endommager (note : les sapeurs, excepté sur les remparts, ne font que peu de dégâts ). un sort : le sort de dédoublement, qui dédouble les troupes sur une durée limitée. la vitesse des troupes est réduite lorsqu'elles se dédoublent. sort météore: ce sort crée des météores qui enflamment tout! Ça fait penser au sort de foudre mais les bâtiments continueront de bruler. Au niveau 5 il peut aller sur plusieurs bâtiment à la fois. ATTENTION : il affecte vos unités et rend des PV aux tours de l'enfer. Coût(niveau 1) : 550 élixir noir. Sort détection: des pièges partout! Mais...ou? Ce sort vous montre ou sont les piège(au niveau 1 il détecte 1 piège sauf s'ils sont collés,niveau 2: 2 piège...)Ils montrera les plus efficace et au dernier niveau il en déclenche 3 ! coût(niveau 1 ) il vaut 2 monnaie à la fois(1 seul ne le créera pas)60 000 élixir et 25 élixir noir ou bien : 60 000 élixir 30 000 or Sort de BROUILLARD (FATE OF FOG) : diminuerait localement la distance de détection des troupes par les défenses. Diminuerait aussi les possibilité de nos archers et troupes volantes. Intéressant pour rush Barbare,géants , gobelins ,etc ... donc plutôt a proposer rapidement aux petits niveaux. Peut être a placer entre sort de foudre et de guérison au niveau valeur. Le sort d'iinvisibilité: un sort capable de rendre invisible les troupes aux yeux des défenses ennemis. Les troupes seraient vulnérables aux pièges et aux héros. Si un obus de mortier a été lancé avant que les troupes soient invisibles les troupes seraient touchées.. Il serait déblocable au niveau 4 de l'usine de sorts noirs qui coûterai 6 000 000 d’élixirs Nouveau sort d'elexir noir : le sort de liane: ce serait un sort qui sur une zone de 5 cases autour de l'endroit ou l'on envoie le sort, immobilise dans des lianes geantes les défenses qui ne pouraient plus bombarder nos troupes. Au niveau 1: durée du sort:5secondes cout de creation: 100elexir noir disponible: usine de sort noir niveau 2 cout de l'amelioration niveau 2: 10 000 elexir noir niveau2: durée du sort 10secondes cout de creation: 200elexir noir cout de l'amelioration niveau 3: 20 000 elexir noir niveau3 durée du sort 15secondes cout de creation 400 elexir noir '''''Pour les clans On devrais faire des messages personnel et pouvoir donner de l'or de l' élixir et de l'élixir noir a son clan Ce serait bien qu'il y ai un chat spécial pour les chefs et chefs adjoints qui le chat général lorsqu'on appuie sur l'icône. Comme ça les adjoints et chefs pourrait discuter de choses à faire pour le clan sans que des membres ou des aîné viennent les interrompre. Il faudrait que le niveau d'une personne qui parle (dans clan ou général) s'affiche automatiquement, car c'est agaçant de tout le temps regarder leur profil! Pouvoir partager les missions solos en replay ( pourquoi pas si c'est réalisable au niveau mémoire garder la vidéo à côté de la mission ). Mettre des grades de joueur en gdc pour savoir son réel niveau Bonjour! récemment avec des amis il y a eu des problèmes à cause de la nomination du chef de clan, j'ai aussi des problèmes pour gérer le clan. Voilà j'aimerais plusieurs fonctionnalités qui aideraient: qu'il y ait des messages de clan dans une boite aux lettres spéciale: tout le monde pourrait proposer ses idées ;) ainsi, les chefs et chefs adjoints pourraient l'adopter car dans le chat, une ligne de texte est discrète et très vite disparue. Ensuite ce serait cool une fonctionnalité de vote dans la boite à idées (précédemment citée) les gens pourraient faire pouce vert/pouce rouge... ainsi, un clan se rapprocherait davantage d'une démocratie. Dans le même axe l'option d'avoir un chef adjoint second (intercalé entre le chef et un chef adjoint) plus avoir la possibilité de rétrograder un chef et de le remplacer par le chef en second si les deux tiers du clan sont d'accord. Nous voudrions que le chef et les chefs adjoints puissent envoyer des messages destinés à une personne précise et non pas obligatoirement à tout le clan (certaines remarques dans le manque d'implication dans le clan par exemple ne concernent que quelques joueurs généralement) Bonjour, je pense que ce serait bien de savoir qui est connecté dans le clan, çe qui éviterait les joueurs inactifs qui se cachent ou ceux qui n'attaqueraient pas en gdc....la nous saurions qui est connecté, via un point vert, jaune ou rouge à côté de son nom dans le chat et dans le profils du clan (Si il est jaune c'est qu'il n'est plus connecté depuis peu, dans ce cas il y aurait un temps en min à côté de son point...). Il serait intéressant de pouvoir envoyer sa (ses) maquettes de village aux membres du clan. Il faudrait aussi des bâtiments qui se débloquent seulement en améliorant le château de clan comme ça il y aurait de nouveaux bâtiments qui seraient utilisables seulement en étant dans un clan. Par exemple des casernes ainsi que des camps militaires qui seraient réservés aux dons de troupes. Ils seraient déblocables à l'HDV niveau 6 et coûteraient 1 500 000 d'élixir pour la caserne et 500 000 d'élixir pour le camp militaire. Ils seraient améliorables (comme ceux actuels) et les personnes du clan pourraient choisir dans le camp les troupes qu'ils veulent. Il pourrait également y avoir une caserne noire réservée aux dons. Déblocable à l'HDV niveau 7, elle coûterait 2 000 000 d'élixir. Bien sur, il serait toujours possible de donner des troupes avec les casernes normales mais cela rapporterait moins d'XP. Il faudrait pouvoir démarrer les guerres de clans a 5 pers. On arrive pas toujours a faire un clan de 10 et du coup on se lasse et quitte le jeu. 5 est accessible par tous et permet de faire des petites batailles. en raison du peu de nombres, dans une gdc à 5 vs 5, chacun ne peut faire qu'une attaque au lieu de deux. Il faudrait ne pas pouvoir exclure un joueur pendant les guerres de clans. Pouvoir choisir le nombre d'unité dans le château de clan de la guerre de clans, que l'on veut supprimer, comme dans le camp militaire. Parce que ça supprime toutes les troupes et c'est dommage. Offrir à la fin de la guerre, un bonus supplémentaire dans le cdc aux 2 personnes ayant réalisées l'l'attaque, et la défense la plus héroïque' de son clan. Pour le clan défaitiste, les 2 joueurs reçoivent quand même une compensation (évidement moins élevée que ceux du clan victorieux). Communiquer avec une personne qui nous attaque, avec des messages courts pré-enregistrés par le jeu, étant donc traduit automatiquement selon la langue de votre jeu. Des messages très basiques : "Bravo !", "Dommage :-/".. Exemple : Je regarde quelqu'un attaquer ma base et la personne me surprend en utilisant telle attaque/ passant par tel endroit. -> Je lui envoie donc : "Bien joué". Cela peut s'appliquer dans le cas inverse, quand moi-même j'attaque : "Merci !".. Quand le défenseur n'est pas connecté, on peut quand même lui envoyer un message qu'il pourra lire en replay : "Mince, j'ai loupé mon attaque !", "Merci pour le butin !", "Bonne journée ^^".. On peut en inventer plein ^^ Pouvoir utiliser les heros en GDC pendant leurs améliorations. Afin que l'on respecte enfin nos demande de troupes, on pourrait mettre des croix sur les troupes qu'on ne veut pas dans notre châteaux de clan. Pouvoir choisir quelle quantité de ressource on veut retirer du château de clan, sinon par tranche (20% / 50% / tout) Créer un troc de ressources: on donne un quantité d'or à quelqu'un, qui en échange nous donne la même quantité d'élixir. L'échange peut se faire avec. Le troc devrait également avoir des inconvénients, sinon ça deviendrait trop facile. Déjà il sera limité dans le temps: selon la quantité de ressources échangées, on ne peut plus faire de troc durant un certain temps. L'échange contre de l'élixir noir est plus compliqué car l’élixir noir est plus rare. exemple avec deux tableau (le temps noté entre parenthèse est le temps de gagné par rapport à l'échange précédent selon les quantités échangées) : Creer des types de clans pour faciliter les recherches de clans (ex: clan farming/rush/gdc) que l'on pourrait modifier dans les réglages du clan ''Autres idées Pouvoir faire une recherche de joueur (comme pour les clans mais avec les joueurs,entrez le pseudo du joueur et son niveau et ensuite cherchez le joueur de votre choix). Un ami testant votre village : l'ami vous demande a tester votre village,vous répondez par oui ou non et vous choisissez les troupes et sorts de l'ami.Ce dernier gagne une partie de ressource mais vous ne les perdez pas.Les trophées et bouclier ne seront pas perdue ou gagner Créer des '''obstacles spéciaux', que l'on pourrait obtenir aléatoirement après s'être fait attaquer. Récompenses normales, tous les 4 jours, rapportant 1 à 6 gemmes: un bouclier fissuré en bois avec un blason de clan, les cotes apparentes d'un sapeur, un crâne criblé de flèches, des cailloux empilés, surement les restes d'un golémite, une hache de Valkyrie, etc ... → Récompense de ligue, une fois par semaine, rapportant 2 à 10 gemmes Une fonction "Rechercher un ami" et "Envoyer un message privé", qu'importe si la personne est dans votre clan. Le destinataire aurait la possibilité de ne pas recevoir de message, en se mettant en mode "Privé", pour éviter les problèmes. Le fait de retrouver la nuit, le jour et les saisons dans le jeu. En rapport bien sûr avec l’horaire et la date du joueur. Certains bâtiment pourront éclairer le village (Tesla, tour de l'enfer, torche, les pierres violettes des tours de sorciers...). En plus, des temps différent(pluie,neige...) car c'est lassant de voir votre village qui se ressemble. (images de Sauron) Nuit différenciel.png Nuit simple gemmes.png Nuit de noël.png Nuit Tesla.png Nuit attaque.png Nuit HDV murs lumineux.png La possibilité de faire des simulations d'attaques, sur des bases créées aléatoirement par le jeu. Une sorte d'entrainement pour n'importe quel joueur. Celui-ci pourra régler le niveau d'hdv, le niveau des murs, le type de village (farming, hybride, défense..) etc...sinon la possibilité de simuler une attaque uniquement sur sa base pour mieux voir ses défauts. Les unités et sorts ne seraient pas perdus. Avoir des Bonus par "jour de connexion consécutif" même légers. Si besoin cela peut avoir un lien avec le bonus de la ligue du joueur. Possibilité également d'obtenir un bonus en montant de niveau. Ces bonus peuvent à haut niveau être des gemmes, par exemple tous les dix niveaux un cadeau de gemmes... Nous voudrions la possibilité que plusieurs ouvriers puissent travailler ensemble pour améliorer une construction de plus de un jour, et ainsi diviser le temps de construction par le nombre d'ouvriers utilisés (on peut supposer aussi devoir payer des gemmes à raison de 5 par tranche d'un jour d'amélioration prévue). Par exemple, si un joueur améliore son HDV qui devrait durer une semaine, il devra payer 35 gemmes et l'amélioration ne durerait que 3j 12h avec les deux ouvriers , au lieu de 7 jours . Il faudrait une fonction "dépense de gemmes interdite" pour éviter de dépenser des gemmes par mégarde ou autre. Créer des "Templates". Au même titre que les maquettes de village, il suffit d'enregistrer les troupes à former pour chaque caserne, comme ça à la fin du combat on clique sur le Template 2 et il met automatiquement en entraînement les troupes correspondantes... Vengeance : Lors de la visualisation d'un joueur via l'onglet vengeance, il faudrait avoir un bouton "VENGEANCE" actif pour éviter d'être obliger chaque fois de sortir de la visualisation puis de rechercher à nouveau le joueur puis enfin cliquer sur "VENGEANCE". De plus le bouton "VENGEANCE" devrait être grisé si le village du joueur n'est pas accessible car protégé par un bouclier ou joueur en ligne. Cela permettrait de visualiser rapidement les villages pouvant être attaqués et rendrait ainsi la vengeance plus attirante. vengeance 2: on devrait ajouter un temps a coté du joueur duquel on voudrait se venger qui afficherai soit le temps qu'il lui reste avant de se faire déconnecter soit le temps qu'il lui reste avant qu'il ne prenne fin ! Lorsqu'on accélère la vitesse de formation des troupes, il devrait y avoir marqué le temps réel restant: au lieu de 20mn qui s'écoulent très rapidement, marquer 5 mn. Il devrait y avoir un deuxième graphisme lorsqu'un bâtiment est détruit à plus de 50% (visuellement un peu démoli), et un autre graphisme quand le bâtiment est quasiment détruit (25%), comme la photo de l'hôtel de ville en gdc sur la carte (photo différente selon le nombre d'étoiles) Pouvoir confirmer notre attaque en multijoueur: un panneau sur lequel non est écrit en rouge et oui écrit en vert. Comme ça on éviterait d'attaquer des joueurs par accident Une recherche de joueurs qui permet de visiter le village d un joueur ( attention seulement visiter pas attaquer ). Concernant les ouvriers : il se bien de pouvoir accélérer la vitesse de construction des ouvriers, avec des gemmes et sur un temps donné (comme pour les mines, extracteurs, casernes etc). Ou alors avec l'aides des autres joueurs de clan ou sois même en payant une grande quantité d'or ou d'elixir. car certains temps de construction sont vraiment limitant. Avoir la possibilité de monter les remparts avec au choix sois de l'or sois de l'elixir Rajout de nouvelles cartes de gobelins avec de l'élixir noir à gagner à partir de la carte " Triple A". Bonjour, je croit que plusieur d'entre nous a certain moment dans leur attaque de guerre de clan manque de temp. Je croit que ce probleme n'arrive pas juste a moi , je suis lvl 106 hdv 9 quasi maxer et quand jattaque aux golaloons ( golem molosse ballon ) je manque souvent de temp mais pas juste pour cette compo , jai quand meme 437 etoile de guerre gagner alors je sais de quoi je parle. Cet inconvenient me quelque fois faire q'une etoile contre un village plutot facile alors que je pourrais faire un 100% easy. Et defois aussi quand il nous reste 2 ou 3 batiment restant et plus de temp cela me soule parce que cetait plutot evident de faire 3 �� . Mais ce probleme narrive pas tg le temp au moin alors jespere que Supercell pourront soit rajouter du temp ( environ 1-2 min de plus ) ou juste enlever le temp ( au temp dans les gdc qu'en recherche contre les autre personne ) . Merci de lire se message et d'etre daccord avec moi pour qua la prochaine maj il aie cette nouveauté ✌️ 'Les idées qui ne passent pas' Cette partie a pour objectif de récapituler les idées très tentantes et souvent proposées, mais qui ne peuvent malheureusement pas fonctionner... ''Les grandes mauvaises idées '''Le don de ressources entre membres du clan' est très intéressant, mais trop risqué. Il est bien trop facile de se créer un second compte (ou plus) uniquement pour alimenter le premier. Et dans les clans qui mélangent les grands niveaux et les débutants, Ce serait trop facile pour ce dernier de passer "direct à l'HDV 8". Récupérer les troupes en vie à la fin d'un combat? Pourquoi pas! Mais qu'on soit d'accord, on parle des troupes qui sont déjà sur le champ de bataille. En fait l'idée n'est pas impossible, mais il faudrait revoir toutes les caractéristiques des troupes, notamment le temps de formation, qui devrait donc être plus long pour compenser le temps gagné, et dans le même esprit avec un coût plus élevé... L'attaque aussi aurait besoin d'être modifié, la vitesse et les PV... Il faudrait tout revoir, et c'est en plus un système qui existe déjà dans Boom Beach, donc on ne risque pas vraiment de le trouver dans Clash of Clans... La recherche de joueurs pour l'attaque est également compliquée: il suffit de trouver un joueur qui rapporte gros, et hop on l'attaque toutes les 12h → cela représente donc de grosses inégalités et le jeu perdrait tout son intérêt qui réside en l'attaque d'une base inconnue. Il en va de même pour le fait d'attaquer des amis des réseaux sociaux. Les plus faibles seraient les premiers à en souffrir.. La cabane d'ouvrier sans gemmes? Impossible! ce serait tellement beau de réunir 1 million d'or pour sa nouvelle cabane d'ouvrier. Mais du coup, à quoi bon se tuer à avoir des gemmes? Et finit la course avec ton ami pour avoir l'ouvrier suivant... Bien sûr tout le monde aurait rapidement ses 5 ouvriers, mais du coup plus besoin de gérer tes gemmes et les économiser, et plus aucune satisfaction pour avoir enfin ton nouvel ouvrier. En fait si les ouvriers ne nécessitaient plus de gemmes, un gros morceau de la partie "gestion et stratégie" disparaîtrait. Et le but des améliorations n'est pas justement de rendre le jeu plus intéressant? Vos Rois Vous savez déjà qu'il va être difficile d'insérer un autre roi dans le jeu. Sinon autant supprimer directement les troupes normales sans oublier de tripler la puissance d'attaque des défenses. Et de l'autre côté on ne peut pas imaginer battre un village avec une douzaine de héros qui le défendent... Mais peut être avez-vous une idée particulièrement intéressante? Dans ce cas là notez ci-dessous votre idée avec un maximum de détails... Roi des Gobelins 1: '''Je pense qu'un roi des gobelins débloqué a l'hdv 8 serait intéressant car on doit attendre l hdv 9 pour avoir un nouveau roi il pourrait coûter 30 000 élixir noir, serait rapide comme les gobelins et pourrait au niveau 5 débloquer une capacité spéciale d'invoquer des gobelins et un sort de saut autour de lui pour atteindre toutes les ressources. '''Roi des Gobelins 2: Je pense qu'il devrait être débloqué quand on le bat à la campagne solo (logique : on l'a vaincu, donc il est voué à notre cause). Il coûterait 25000 élixir noir et mettrait 25 min à se guérir au niveau 1, il serait rapide comme les gobelins et pourrait au niveau 5 débloquer une capacité spéciale d'invoquer des gobelins et un sort de saut autour de lui pour atteindre toutes les ressources. Il est logiquement le chef des gobelins qui nous attaque au tout début du jeu (on le vois dans le dialogue). Petite histoire dans le jeu : au niveau 9 il s'evaderait du village et nous rattaquerait. ce qui donnerait une nouvelle campagne solo, par exemple de 25 villages, une fois vaincu, il redeviendrait un serviteur du village, serait niveau 10 et aurait apris un pouvoir tel que le voile royale de la reine pour ne pas se faire detecter quand il pille. Dispo HDV 8. Niveau max HDV 8=10 ; HDV 9= 15 ; HDV 10=20 (niveau max) Roi des Sapeurs: attaquerait direct les rempart pour ouvrir un chemin et qu'on utiliserait au début pour casser les rempart et ensuite il pourrait attaquer les bâtiments ennemis. Son pouvoir serait pluie d'explosifs : il lance des bombes autour de lu pour faire des dégats aux bâtiments, ou murs s'il est encore à l'exterieur du village. "Seigneur des Sorciers": une barbe blanche et une cape nuancée entre la couleur de celle des mages niv 3-4 et 5 (à savoir dans le thème du bleu). Ce héros coûterait 60 000 élixir noir. Le passer au niveau 2 coûterait 62 500 élixir noir. Débloquable à l'hdv 10, avecles mêmes caractéristiques que les sorciers à savoir : gros dégâts - santé faible ( Niv 1': 650 PV - 200 DPS - 1,80s Cadence de tir'). Pour son pouvoir (accessible au niveau 5), j'avais pensé à une capacité à pouvoir glacer momentanément les bâtiments (défensifs ou simples) et les troupes dans un rayon de 5 cases '''avec un effet de fragments de glace éparpillés sur celles-ci, à lui rendre de la vie et à faire apparaitre des sorciers à ses côtés (attention, beaucoup moins qu'avec les autres héros car les mages sont bien plus forts et cela serait exagéré). Pour aller plus dans les détails, son autel pourrait être "taillé" en cristal bleu foncé et dessus il y aurait une bannière rouge avec un losange jaune doré et près de cet autel se trouverai des petites stalagmites en glace, lorsque que sa capacité est déclenchée, il pousserait un rire sénile (mais pas trop ridicule car n'oublions pas que c'est un héros) dans la même tonalité que la voix des sorciers, pour finir, son sort ne sera pas apparenté au feu ou à la foudre mais à la glace, pour cela j’imaginerai bien un lancé d'un losange de glace avec une trainée de petits flocons de neige et des petits fragments des glace que laisserait celui-ci sur son passage (au moment du déclenchement de sa capacité, il deviendrait alors plus gros avec des pics de gel sortant de tous les côtés du projectile). '''Roi des Sorciers 1: (avec une veste orange et les bords en bleu foncé avec un chapeau pointu ) il lancerait des sort de foudre au niveau maximal sur les ennemis et sur les défenses anti-aériennes, et il sera disponible à l'hdv 11. Il coûtera 8 000 000 d'élixir, et son''' temps de régénération sera de 1h'. Il aura '''3 niveaux maximum ': le niveau 2 coûtera 100 000 élixir noir et 200 000 élixir noir pour le niveau 3 ! Roi des Sorciers 2: on pourrait lui mettre une cape noire, avec un bâton de sorcier. Il pourrait lancer des sorts de feu, d'électricité ou de gel (on en choisit un au début du combat). Sa capacité spéciale serait, avec son bâton, de cumuler les trois sorts en même temps. Cette capacité pourrait s'appeler "sceptre tempête". Roi des Dragons: seulement pour l'attaque, 10 niveaux maximum. Au niveau 1 : 2500 PV et 250 dégâts. Disponible à l' HDV 8 pour 11000 elexir noir Roi P.E.K.K.A.: Cibles préférées: tours de sorciers et de l'enfer. Il coûterait 100 000 élixir noirs et aurait 4 500 points de vie. Dès le niveau 5 il aurait la capacité d'avoir un sort de rage. En mourant il fait apparaître des P.E.K.K.A.S selon son niveau